Black
by hochmodel
Summary: "Felix." Vanellope placed her hand on his nose. His writhing and screaming stopped, and he sobbed into the crying girl's jacket. "You can't fix it it."


I do not own the characters. Disney does.

**I read many fics where Felix dies and I can't help but think that, since Calhoun already lost one love to death, why make it two? She's barely over her PTSD! So, why not some role reversal? **

Black. That's all the little girl could see. A sea of black trickling into Hero's Duty. Black, and many tall, intimidating looking men carrying the closed coffin, all with the same solemn expression- sad, distraught, and exhausted; many small, chubby people, silently weeping and holding each other; many racers and candy people, talking and crying. She walked closer to ham hands, her black skirt swishing as she walked. He picked her up and put her on his shoulder. The little girl sniffed and wiped her tears, and turned to look at Ralph. He gave her a tired smile, but she knew better. He was protecting her, but she could see the pain and sadness welled up in his eyes.

A little handyman was ahead of everyone. He wore a black suit, just like nearly everyone there. He was in the church he had wed, praying for a Higher Power to wake her up; for all of this to be a dream.

This wasn't right. This couldn't happen. It wasn't supposed to go like this. They were supposed to be together for the end of their days. Her's had been ripped from her too soon, and he was left alone, drowning in his sorrow.

If she was here, she'd tell him to man up. That it wasn't so bad. That he had fought hard and that she was proud of him, but it was time for him to stop being such a pussy-willow and get over it. Get back into the dating game and live his life, already!

Or maybe, having gone through it herself, she would hold him in her arms and beg him to cry, tell him that bottling up your emotions does no good, and that she will always be with him. And he would sob into her armor, holding her close, and trail her with kisses.

But if she was here, there wouldn't be so much pain.

"_AAAHH!" A young woman screamed as a swarm of cybugs flew towards her. _

"_Markowski!" You were supposed to be watching your post!" Felix heard is wife scream. He boarded the entrance to his game with the extra bricks, using his hammer and his worry as energy to get the task done. _

"_Felix!"_

"_Ralph, what are you doing out here?!" Felix yelled at the taller man._

"_Here to help everyone!" He roared over the noise of the panic, the hum of multiple wings, and the gun shots. _

"_What game next?!"_

"_SUGAR RUSH!" Ralph called, the cacophony drowning out his words. _

"_GRAB THE BRICKS!" Felix screamed. Ralph did what he was told, barely missing a green ray._

_They ran through the ever-increasing crowd, Felix holding tightly on to his hammer and hat, and Ralph continuously dropping the red blocks. "FELIX, YOU IN THERE, BUDDY?!" Ralph called, unable to see him._

"_YES! DO YOU SEE SUGAR RUSH?!" Felix yelled back._

"_YES!" Ralph searched for the elusive tiny handyman, and when he found him, picked him up and threw him on top of the bricks. Felix let out a whine of pain that Ralph ignored._

_Ralph threw everything in his arms down, and immediately set to work, placing the bricks carefully on top of each other. Felix got up, dazed, but ready for work. _

_They heard a screech, and saw the giant bug heading for them. _

_Bam! A brick hit the bug right in the eye. The bug shook it off, and continued flying towards them. Felix held up his hammer, and Ralph his bricks, trying to hide the panic and fear they felt._

_Suddenly, the bug exploded, and there stood Tamora, aimed and ready with her gun on her hover board. "You rookies need some help?!" She called. _

"_TAMMY!" Felix jumped into her arms. She set him down and left her board. _

"_We don't have time, Honeyglow." She said. They heard the hum of wings again, and she turned her torso and fired at the approaching cybug. It exploded, green goo falling everywhere. "Damn it, no more ammo!" She yelled, unbeknownst to Felix, who was preoccupied. _

"_T-T-TAMMY!" Felix shrieked as a cybug swarmed down to him. Ralph leaped, trying to tackle the bug, but missed. Tamora threw herself in front of her husband and was carried off by the giant bug. He watched wordlessly as she was tossed into the air and smiled down at him, before being gobbled up by the giant bug. His and Ralph's mouths hung open, eyes wide, and were paralyzed in shock. Ralph was the first to breakhis trance, and shook Felix. _

"_Felix, Felix buddy. Wake up! Come on!" He yelled at the still handyman. Felix wordlessly handed Ralph the golden hammer._

"_Take it, brother." Felix muttered. Ralph obeyed, slightly confused. Felix pulled his hat over his darkened and tearing eyes."I have a wreck to fix."_

_He raced for the board, and got on. As he was flying, he called out to the army, "I WILL DISTRACT THEM! YOU SHOOT THEM AS THEY CHASE ME!" He stopped, then sped downward, crashing into two bugs. The bugs, infuriated, followed him. The swarm, taking notice, gradually followed the ever-increasing crowd of bugs. "KOHUT! TURN ON THE BEACON!"Kohut quickly obeyed, darting into the game. _

_Felix twisted and turned, getting the attention of the bugs. But it was not to last, for the hoverboard was too slow. A bug chomped the bottom of the board, sending Felix to a painful death. He screamed as he fell towards the open mouth of a cybug; fortunately, Vanellope appeared in front of him in her cart and darted away with him on top!_

"_Vanellope! What are you-"_

"_Can it, hammer man! We don't have time!" She raced off with him on board into the game, where the beacon was activated. The bugs followed them, and, the light filling their eyes, flew towards the beacon. _

"_That was so much fun!" She screamed. "Good thing I was able to glitch out of my game." She noticed that Felix said nothing; just stared at the beacon. "Where's Sarge?" She asked, mildly concerned. _

"_Kid!" Ralph yelled. He picked her up and hugged her. "Don't EVER do that again! UNDERSTAND?!" She sensed fear in his angry voice. _

"_But I saved everyone. Now where's Sarge? It's time to celebrate!"_

"_There was...one casualty, Vanellope." Ralph slowly explained._

"_Who?!" Vanellope asked, though she was scared of the answer. Ralph quickly glanced at the still handyman. _

"_Sarge."_

"_What?!"_

_An especially big cybug flew into the game, screeching at the men. Felix recognized it as the one that ate Tamora. _

_He ran to Jefferson and grabbed his gun._

"_Hey!" Jefferson protested._

"_This-this SCUM ate my wife. I get to shoot it!" He growled. Jefferson inched away from the homicidal handyman. The cybug shrieked, and Felix aimed and fired. _

_The cybug exploded, and Tamora fell from inside of it. He called out her name and ran to where she was falling. He caught her in his arms, much to his excitement. He noticed that she wasn't moving. Her blood coated her body and dripped onto the floor. Green stomach acid had eaten away at her hair and armor."RALPH, THROW ME THE HAMMER!" He cried. Ralph tossed it to him._

"_Why isn't she a cybug?" Ralph asked the man next to him. _

"_It takes a while for the transformation to take place. It can only happen when you are completely digested, and the acid had to work through her armor, first."_

_Ralph nodded. If there was any silver lining, at least she didn't become what she hated most. _

_Yet, the scene before him broke his already hurting heart. Felix repeatedly slammed his hammer onto her, muttering "I can fix it," like a crazy man. His eyes became wild, and his disheveled hair was flung wildly as he tried every inch of her body._

"_Felix." He said, but Felix didn't acknowledge it. Felix kept trying. He screamed "I CAN FIX IT!" in a desperate tone, with tears pouring down his face. "I CAN FIX IT!" Finally, Ralph had to put a stop to it. He enveloped Felix in his giant hands, pulling away from her, much to Felix's protests. "RALPH, LET ME GO! I CAN FIX IT! LET ME FIX IT!"_

"_Felix." Vanellope placed her hand on his nose. His writhing and screaming stopped, and he sobbed into the crying girl's jacket. "You can't fix it it."_

The service dragged on. Ralph hated hearing Vanellope's murmurs and mutters of: "But she's Sarge, she can't die." and "If only I had been there sooner." His quiet protests of it not being her fault fell on deaf ears. She finally gave way to tears and buried her head in his neck. Ralph took her from his shoulder and held her close, finally crying.

He was deathly worried about Felix, though. The little guy had hardly said a word since the incident a couple days ago. He was unusually pale, his eyes were sad, and his game was off. Not one smile has graced his face since the day she died, and Ralph heard screaming in the middle of the night- nightmares, he supposed.

Kohut had since taken over the sergeant's job, much to everyone's relief, since no one wanted to be homeless; yet, it wasn't the same to the men. They had been through a lot with the sarge, and without her...it was off. Different. Weird. Incomplete.

Vanellope and Ralph had become a lot quieter and withdrawn. The three spent much time together preparing for the funeral. Felix was a mess, and they knew it, but said nothing. Vanellope had erupted into tears numerous times- Tamora was like her sister; her kick-ass, tomboyish, sourpuss sister. Ralph considered her to be his tough-as-nails sister-in-law. While he would never admit it to her, he admired her for taking life by the horns and beating it down. He also had never seen Felix happier; even when they fought he smiled.

"How you doing, buddy?" Ralph turned towards the little man, who's head was down and eyes were closed. "She would be proud, you know." He drew a deep breath, opened his eyes, and looked up at the taller man.

"She would be, I guess. But, I can't hide the fact that I was just praying this was all a dream."

WIRWIRWIR

Felix hung his black coat, dress shirt, and pants in the closet. His shoes were gently placed on the floor of the closet, and he closed the door. He hung his hat on his lamp, and fell on to his bed. He felt around for his hammer, grabbed it, and sighed. Then, in a fit of anger, he threw it across the room.

He left the gleaming, **mocking **hammer in the corner of the room, and climbed into bed. He let loose one tear- the first since she had been dead- and turned his head into his pillow, shutting out the world, only focused on his sobs of sorrow.


End file.
